


A Thousand Years

by reinadefuego



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Kaori's getting worse, and Shizuma can only pray there's a turnaround before the Election.Written for challenge 092 - "promise" at femslashficlets.





	A Thousand Years

Kaori flinched and coughed hard into the towel while Shizuma lightly thumped her back. The truth had finally been revealed and there was no going back. Last night, Shizuma swore to stay by her side until the very end.

She reached for the cup of hot tea on the bedside drawer and traded Kaori her towel for it. With two weeks until the election, Kaori needed all her strength.

"I love you," Shizuma said, slipping her arms around Kaori's waist. "Kaori? I—"

Kaori finished her tea then leaned up and silenced Shizuma with a soft kiss. She didn't need anyone else, just her. Shizuma was beyond perfect. "I love you too."


End file.
